


Rollercoaster

by learashi



Series: Rollercoaster [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Suddenly, living with Jun was like being on a very scary rollercoaster.





	

Sho knew that something was wrong when he came home after a late meeting at work and the only light on in the apartment was in the kitchen. His boyfriend was sitting slumped on the floor with flour in his hair and a tear streaked face. The rubbish bin was filled to overflowing with failed attempts at cakes. Some were burnt, others were flat and the rest were a combination of the two.

“Jun, baby, what happened?”

In response, his boyfriend launched himself up from the floor and flung himself onto Sho, sobbing loudly, nearly bringing them both back down to the floor.

“D-don’t know. E-everything just kept going w-wrong. The m-more I tried the w-worse it got.”

Murmuring words of comfort Sho cautiously guided him to the bathroom, undressed him and helped him into a warm scented bath. After ordering takeaway, he made a start on cleaning up the large kitchen which looked like a bomb site, a far cry from its usual pristine appearance.

Jun made cakes. Not just any cakes. He worked from home creating the most spectacular wedding cakes ever seen. From the first sketch of the design to the last decoration everything was made by his own two hands. His exquisite work was so highly prized that he earned as much from one single cake as Sho earned in a month as Human Resources Manager at his firm. He was the ultimate perfectionist who never failed, so to have a meltdown like this was completely unexpected.

Oddly enough, the next morning Jun was his usual chirpy self, acting as if nothing untoward had happened the day before as he sent Sho off to work in the traditional way, with a kiss on the lips and a squeeze of his ass.

++++

A week later Sho left for Osaka on a short business trip, catching the last flight of the night. Jun was oddly teary when he left, clinging to him as if he would never see him again, kissing him desperately and rubbing his body up against him.

“Babe, I’m only going to be gone for three days. Is everything OK?”

“I just miss you already.” Jun whined while trying to unbuckle Sho’s belt.

Sho peeled his overeager lover’s hands off him “Sorry, I just can’t. Okada-san is waiting downstairs in a taxi.”

In an instant Jun changed from clingy to angry. “Fine. Leave. See if I care. If Okada-san is more important than me….” He picked up Sho’s bag and tossed it out into the hallway, shoving Sho out the door after it. Before Sho had a chance to respond the door was slammed shut in his face.

Sho’s heart was racing with anger, but he had no time to stay and argue with his moody lover. All he could do was run to the elevator, worried that he would miss his flight. Afraid that he would say something he’d regret later he decided to leave some time for them both to cool off before ringing Jun in the morning to discuss what had just happened.

++++

When he tried calling in the morning there was no answer, making Sho’s anger bubble to the surface again. He tried a few times and received no response. Fine, if Jun wanted to play it like that, then he could as well, he thought as he switched his phone off before heading to his first meeting of the day.

It wasn’t until well after lunch that he was able to finally talk to his lover. This time Jun rang him, speaking in an unusually subdued voice. “I’m sorry I couldn’t take your call earlier, but I was really sick this morning when I woke up. I could hear the phone ringing, but I was throwing up really badly and couldn’t get to it in time.”

Sho instantly forgot that he was supposed to be mad at him “Are you OK now? Do you want me to come home early?”

“It’s fine now. It’s probably just a bug. I ate some crackers and they seem to have settled my stomach a bit. I’m really sorry for last night. I think I must have already been getting sick. I was really crazy, wasn’t I?”

“Only slightly more than usual.”

“Oi!”

++++

Over the following couple of weeks Jun was still feeling sick in the mornings and was skipping breakfast. He put it down to the lingering after effects of whatever he had while Sho was away that had made him throw up every single day that he was gone. The funny thing was that by the time afternoon came around he found himself eating large slices of the sample cakes he was making for his next job, which was unusual in itself since even though he baked perfect cakes, he didn't really like to eat many sweet things.

He didn't know why, but he was a bit short tempered lately. It seemed like Sho was deliberately going out of his way to annoy him. He spent a lot of time sending complaining texts to his best friend Aiba-chan about the latest thing that his boyfriend had done to annoy him. Plus Sho seemed to be working late a lot recently and he was beginning to get the feeling that it was simply an excuse to avoid spending time with him.

The last straw finally came when he went to put on his favourite slim fit sexy jeans in preparation for his weekly date night with Sho only to discover that he couldn't fit into them. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't pull the zip up.

He made an emergency call to Aiba, crying buckets and eating consolation chocolate cake as he described all the horrors of the past few weeks. Aiba, understanding the importance of the situation said he would come over straight away, but he had to stop and pick something up on the way.

When Aiba arrived he was clutching a giant bar of chocolate in one hand and a small paper bag with a pharmacy name on it in the other. Jun, who was wearing a hugely unflattering pair of sweat pants that belonged to Sho, instantly flung himself on Aiba bursting into tears and snatching the chocolate out of his hand at the same time. Aiba hugged him tightly, making soothing noises as he steered him to the sofa.

While Jun was devouring the chocolate and wailing about being too fat Aiba made a hasty escape to the kitchen and brewed them some coffee. When he returned Jun had calmed down a little and was looking at the paper bag curiously.

“It’s for you.” Said Aiba as he put the cups down, shoving Jun’s sketches that had been on the table onto the floor.

“A pregnancy test?” Jun squeaked in a very high voice as he saw what was inside.

“Jun-kun, you have all the symptoms. Being sick in the morning, mood swings, weight gain…”

“So you think I’m fat as well??” Jun shrieked and went to smack Aiba on the back of his head, but had to put his hand over his mouth instead as he rushed to the bathroom to be sick yet again.

++++

In the meantime, Sho knew that something had been off about Jun recently and couldn't help worrying that their relationship was in trouble, so when his afternoon meetings were cancelled he jumped at the chance to get an early start on date night.

When he arrived home the living room was empty except for sketches of Jun's latest masterpiece scattered around the floor and two full coffee cups on the table. He could hear voices coming from the bathroom, and curious, he moved closer trying to hear what they were saying. It was Jun and his friend Aiba. He'd always been a bit jealous of their relationship, since they'd known each other since they were at kindergarten together.

Jun spoke first sounding slightly breathless "Hurry, we have to do this before Sho gets home."

"If this doesn't work out the way we want it to will you still tell Sho?"

"No, I don't want to worry him with something that hasn't happened yet, but if the answer is yes then I'll have to think of the best way to break it to him."

Sho couldn't just stand by and listen to any more of this talk. His imagination was running riot. If Jun was cheating on him with Aiba then he wasn't going to be made fool of any longer. Full of anger he snuck into the bathroom intending to catch them red handed.

Jun and Aiba were huddled together over the sink, so close together that their noses were almost touching, gazing at each other with wonder, then they hugged each other jumping up and down for joy.

Seeing them look so foolishly happy Sho’s rage disappeared, only to be replaced by complete confusion. It was then that he noticed the little white stick sitting on one side of the sink. The pair noticed that he was there and looked at him with wide eyes.

“I think I might….” Jun began.

“Jun’s pregnant!” Aiba screamed at the same time.

++++

After that things happened very quickly. Aiba was unceremoniously bundled out of the apartment still talking excitedly about booties and baby blankets and how he was expecting to be made godfather.

Sho, always the practical one, made an appointment with Jun’s doctor. They were lucky that she had a cancellation and could see them in an hour.

In the meantime Jun was sitting on the sofa with the stick in his left hand, staring at it in a fixed sort of way, once again mechanically stuffing chocolate into his mouth with his right, until Sho pulled it away and held his hand instead. They just sat and looked at each other without speaking, overwhelmed by the sheer enormity of the change that was about to happen to their lives if this test was correct.

The Doctor was extremely efficient, and after making Jun lie down because he was feeling a little dizzy after the heady combination of eating too much chocolate and repeatedly throwing up, she immediately took blood samples and gave him a thorough examination, before leaving them alone until she returned with the results.

The couple still didn’t even look at or speak to each other; Sho just sat next to his lover who was clutching his hand tight enough to cut off the circulation in his fingers. They were both scared that the results would show that Jun was pregnant and even more scared they would say he wasn’t.

When the Doctor returned, her smile told them all even before she spoke. “Congratulations, you are going to be parents. If you would like to come into the next room I’ll conduct your first ultrasound. I’m sure you would like to see your baby? I will also be able to tell you how far along you are.”

Before they went for the ultrasound, she spent the next ten minutes talking through what to expect during the pregnancy and what Jun should be doing to maintain the health of both himself and the baby since male pregnancy was often quite risky.

Neither of them really heard what she had to say. They were too busy clutching each other’s hands and dying to see their baby. Until then nothing seemed real.

“And there it is. I would say that you are around nine weeks.”

All they could see was a little bean shaped blob with little nubs where the arms and legs would go, and a tiny fluttering heart inside, but to them it was the most beautiful thing ever.

When they got home, Jun was still clutching the photo of the bean tightly in his hand, while Sho phoned what seemed like every person he had ever known in his whole life to tell them the good news.

Exhausted after such an eventful day Jun went to bed early, leaving Sho pacing around the living room making plans for school enrolments, music lessons and sporting activities. In his opinion it was never too early to start thinking of his child’s future. He only noticed that Jun was gone when he didn’t respond to a question about which university had the best law school or would be medicine be preferable.

When he entered the bedroom Jun was already asleep on his side, one hand under his chin, soft hair spread on the pillow, a tiny smile on his face. Sho joined him in the bed, careful not to wake Jun as he slid behind him spooning his body, suddenly filled with an overwhelming love for him and their baby nestled within him. With an awed expression he rested his hand on Jun’s ever so slightly swollen belly stroking it lightly until he too fell asleep.

++++

When Sho woke up the next morning, he realised that Jun’s side of the bed was empty and he could hear retching noises coming from the bathroom;

“Do you need any help?”

“I can throw up by myself thank you. I don’t need an audience.” Jun groaned. “Did you want to hold my hair back like we’re a pair of drunken girls at a nightclub?” he added sarcastically.

He emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later smelling like toothpaste and stomped over to Sho who was selecting his tie for the day and had foolishly remained within range of any potential hormone fuelled rage.

He clutched the front of Sho’s shirt with a withering glare “You. It’s all your doing. You did this to me.” Sho flinched; expecting the worst, but Jun suddenly smiled and kissed him repeatedly. “Thank you, you wonderful man. I’m so happy to be having your baby.”

Sho sighed with a mixture of relief and happiness while a tiny warning voice in the back of his head told him that he had months of this to look forward to. The rollercoaster ride of emotions had only just begun.


End file.
